United Nations of Lyesule
Government The U.N.L (United Nations of Lyesule) is the central government of the Volatilis race. It is based on Lyesule, the homeworld. In human terms it is an oligarchy. The power is shared by multiple individuals in other words. The two leaders are called the Matriarch and Patriarch. The Matriarch is female and controls matters not having to do with warfare. The Patriarch focuses on warfare and topics related to that. Underneath them is the council which is made up of high ranking military officers and civilian politicians. The Volatilis are a peaceful race and haven't had a war in a long time. Their military may seem rooted in the past for this reason. Indeed, they call their armored vehicles landcruisers, and their combat craft killercraft to name a few examples. Their military branches are the Warrior Corps, Air Wing, and the Lyesule space forces. Many males enlist in the Warrior Corps. Many females enlist in the Air Wing and Space Forces. Society Volatilis society is matriarchal unlike many other empires. Males typically get more menial jobs. Females typically get positions of power. However, males are known to get into positions of power too. Females are praised in Volatilis society because they give birth. Males simply deliver the seed, but they don't deliver children. In this way they are seen as somewhat lesser. It is believed females are blessed by the goddess of life in their religion. However, their society is more equal than it was in the past. Before, males were expected to be completely obedient. Though, now, as far as laws go, the sexes are pretty equal. The Volatilis religion is somewhat like shintoism on Earth. Volatilis worship the natural world and have several deities. The main deity is the goddess of nature. All Volatilis cities have at least one temple. Volatilis cities are tall and multi-leveled with many platforms. They are easy to navigate due to wings. For those who don't feel like flying, there are cable cars. The poor live near the bottom of cities. As one goes up, the more higher class it gets. Temples are near to the top. Temples are beautiful buildings with stained glass and precious metals decorating them. Volatilis often leave gifts or sacrifices to the gods in temples. At the foot of settlements are vehicle depots. For land transport, halftracks with snow plows are used. In the air VTOL craft are used. These include faster jet aircraft and tilt-rotor helicopters. Half Tracks are used because Lyesule is in an ice age. Blizzards and snow drifts are common. The roads often get covered completely. Fully wheeled vehicles would get stuck. Half Tracks are also more simple than fully tracked vehicles. They offer a rugged and cheap form of transport. The Volatilis don't like fixed wing non-vtols because they are clumsy and obstructive. The reason is that they need long runways. Volatilis cities are tall not long. Runways seem to be a waste of space to them. VTOL depots are much more compact. Category:GCv2 Factions Category:GCv2